


Kto znajduje, ten zatrzymuje

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dniu ich ślubu Steve wraca pamięcią do chwili, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kto znajduje, ten zatrzymuje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856203) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **No heeej, tęskniliście? (ツ)**
> 
> A więc tak, stało się nieuniknione i nasza mini!McDannowa seria dobiegła końca. Mam nadzieję, że przy czytaniu mieliście tyle frajdy, ile ja przy tłumaczeniu ^_^  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za kudosy, a [okularnicyM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM) przyozdobienie ficzków grafikami ♥  
> No dobra, to teraz sobie poczytajcie, a ja się zabieram za nowe tłumaczenie...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Steve zawsze sądził, że gdy chodziło o Danny'ego, jego uczucia były widoczne jak na dłoni, jednak przez całe ich życie Danny najwyraźniej nigdy nie zrobił tego ostatniego wielkiego kroku i nie założył, że Steve był nim zainteresowany w zdecydowanie romantycznym sensie. Cóż, nie tylko w romantycznym, ale również w bezwstydnie nieprzyzwoitym sensie, który oznaczał rozebranie Danny'ego do naga i zrobienie z nim wszystkich niecnych rzeczy, jakie tylko przyjdą mu do głowy. Ponieważ Steve pragnął każdej cząstki Danny'ego i chciał móc widzieć, słyszeć i czuć Danny'ego tak, jak nie mógł tego nikt inny.

No dobrze, zgoda, więc póki byli dziećmi, nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Kiedy byli mali, Steve po prostu wiedział, że lubił Danny'ego tak bardzo, że chciał go zatrzymać dla siebie. I jeśli o niego chodziło, obowiązywały tutaj reguły placu zabaw. A zatem... kto znajduje, ten zatrzymuje.

Był to wczesny przejaw jego terytorialności. Jego skłonności do zaborczych zachowań. Takie cechy mogą przeszkadzać w życiu, jednak Steve'owi przydały się w zostaniu SEALem, w zostaniu dowódcą. Jego myśli koncentrowały się na powierzonej mu misji, na tym, by zakończyła się sukcesem, ale chodziło także o jego drużynę, o to, by wrócili do domu w jednym kawałku.

Kiedy był dzieckiem, przeważnie objawiało się to jako upartość. Być może miewał czasem napady złości, gdy był małym szkrabem, bywał rozdrażniony jako kilkulatek, wykazywał ośli upór, wchodząc w okres dojrzewania, i arogancję jako nastolatek. Tak było na ogół, w jego codziennym życiu - czy to z powodu zabawki, którą chciał się pobawić, czy pracy domowej, której nie chciał odrabiać, jedzenia, którego nie chciał jeść, pory kładzenia się spać, do której nie chciał się dostosować albo niesprawiedliwości tego, że dostał szlaban.

Jednak co do Danny'ego... Danny to była zupełnie inna historia. Danny wyzwalał w Steve'ie coś, co niejako wpadało między wszystkie te emocje w sposób, którego Steve nie umiał wyjaśnić. Bo Danny doprowadzał go do frustracji, ale czynił go niewiarygodnie szczęśliwym. Czasami Danny robił coś, co Steve'owi się nie podobało; czasami robił coś, co Steve uwielbiał. Czasami Danny go inspirował; czasami blokował jego działania. Ostatecznie, Danny był wszystkim.

Posiadanie blond włosów na Hawajach nie jest rzadkością, oczywiście że nie jest. Lecz nie jest to raczej "tubylcza" cecha. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Steve również nie jest miejscowym, jednak tam się urodził i rozumiał aspekty tamtejszej kultury, które mogłyby zaskoczyć innych ludzi. Gdy ktoś z czupryną blond włosów niepewnie przekroczył próg sali lekcyjnej w pierwszym dniu roku szkolnego, puścił dłoń swojej mamy i pobiegł bawić się zabawkowym wozem strażackim, był to widok, od którego mały Stevie nie mógł oderwać oczu.

Steve zapamiętał, że sam trzymał w ręce policyjny radiowóz, a swoje pierwsze pięć minut w klasie spędził na przejeżdżaniu tym samochodzikiem po każdej płaskiej powierzchni, jaką udało mu się znaleźć, co stanowiło część eksploracji jego nowego otoczenia. Ruszył w stronę blondyna, przez cały czas przesuwając zabawkowym radiowozem po ławkach i ścianach, aż dotarł do miejsca, gdzie mały chłopiec siedział na podłodze i w skupieniu przyglądał się elementom, z których zbudowany był wóz strażacki.

\- Cześć - powiedział.

Głowa chłopca poderwała się gwałtownie do góry, a duże błękitne oczy popatrzyły wprost na niego. - Cześć - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Steve uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że jego uśmiech mógłby dostarczyć energii całemu miastu, po czym klapnął na ziemię obok blondyna i kontynuował nawiązywanie przyjaźni.

Tamtego dnia znalazł Danny'ego i zamierzał go sobie zatrzymać.

W ciągu następnych lat dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby w ten czy inny sposób trzymać się Danny'ego. Dopóki wciąż byli wystarczająco mali i jeden z nich zostawał na noc w domu tego drugiego, spali w tym samym łóżku, a Steve przytulał się do Danny'ego, jakby był on jego własnym pluszowym misiem. Nawet kiedy zaczęli korzystać ze śpiworów, Steve w dalszym ciągu dążył do znalezienia się jak najbliżej Danny'ego, niczym przyciągany siłą grawitacji.

Bawili się razem, razem odrabiali prace domowe, jeżeli jeden z nich zachorował, drugiego wkrótce czekało to samo, a wszyscy mówili o nich po prostu "Steve i Danny". To określenie z łatwością przechodziło każdemu przez usta. Byli parą. Począwszy od tamtego pierwszego dnia, Steve lubił Danny'ego bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, jednak dlaczego Danny był dla niego taki pociągający - to stanowiło tajemnicę. Trzyletni Steve nigdy nie odpowiedział mu w pełni na to pytanie - z wyjątkiem tego, że widok blond czupryny przyciągnął jego uwagę.

Nie był pewien, czy podobały mu się blond włosy ze względu na Danny'ego, czy może polubił Danny'ego, ponieważ podobały mu się blond włosy. Jego ulubione postacie z programów telewizyjnych miały blond włosy i tak, dotyczyło to także Panny Piggy. Aczkolwiek była jedna blondynka, której nie darzył sympatią. Nazywała się Louise i przeprowadziła się na Hawaje, kiedy byli w piątej klasie. Miała blond włosy, pochodziła z kontynentu i z jakiegoś powodu zdecydowała, że chce zostać przyjaciółką Danny'ego, ponieważ uważała, że łączy ich wiele rzeczy.

Dorosły Steve wiedział, że to nie była zbrodnia, jednak dziesięcioletni Steve dość szybko zbzikował na punkcie tego, że ktoś narusza jego teren. Uważał za konieczne, by odciągnąć Danny'ego od dziewczyny, która próbowała z nim rozmawiać, lecz osiągnął tylko tyle, że Danny uderzył go w ramię i skarcił go za bycie niegrzecznym. Poprzestał więc na tym, że podchodził do nich niepostrzeżenie i otaczał Danny'ego ramieniem, a dziewczynie posyłał miażdżące spojrzenie, które miało wyrażać jedno: to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, precz z łapami.

Ponieważ to on znalazł Danny'ego pierwszy i zamierzał go sobie zatrzymać.

Gdy trzeba było coś zaplanować, Steve pojawiał się, jeżeli był tam Danny, i vice versa. Kiedy skończyli szesnaście lat, często można było ich znaleźć na plaży w sobotnie poranki, zazwyczaj w tłumie przyjaciół ze szkoły. Danny nie lubił surfować, zatem pilnował rzeczy pozostałych osób, podczas gdy tamci byli w wodzie.

Jeżeli Steve'a zmyło z deski, można to było czasami przypisać brakowi koncentracji, jeśli jego spojrzenie powędrowało z powrotem w stronę brzegu, gdzie Danny siedział na swoim ręczniku, mając na sobie jedynie luźne szorty i przeciwsłoneczne okulary Steve'a, przez co wyglądał jak gorące ciacho w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Steve był dobry w surfingu, ale nigdy nie było mu pisane osiągnięcie doskonałości, bo nigdy nie poświęcał temu tyle czasu co inne dzieciaki. Zwykle jako pierwszy rezygnował z ujeżdżania fal, ponieważ tam na brzegu istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś wypatrzy seksownego blondwłosego chłopaka i spróbuje z nim porozmawiać.

Steve zawsze kładł temu kres, ponownie dołączając do niego. Odkąd obmyślił swój podstępny plan, jak nakłonić Danny'ego, żeby przytulał się do niego, gdy leżeli na swoich ręcznikach, odczuwał zuchwałą satysfakcję, że zostawiano ich w spokoju, pozwalając im drzemać w słońcu. Był to jeden z jego ulubionych sposobów spędzania czasu: słońce, piasek, surfowanie, odgłosy fal i ludzi, którzy chlapali się w wodzie, dobrze się bawiąc, podczas gdy Danny leżał obok niego, zarzuciwszy rękę na jego klatkę piersiową, natomiast on trzymał ramiona Danny'ego, przyciągając go blisko do siebie.

I Steve żałował, że nie był wystarczająco odważny, by wykonać bardziej czytelny ruch, by uczynić jaśniejszymi swoje nastoletnie zamiary. Dał ciała, nie podejmując tego ostatecznego kroku. Dał ciała, nie prosząc o to, czego pragnął, poza oczywistymi rzeczami. I nigdy nie chciał ryzykować, że Danny nie pragnął tego samego.

Może obaj byli głupi, ponieważ z pewnością zaznali wystarczająco wielu kpin od ordynarnej hałastry w szkole, której członkowie uważali się za luzaków, bo wykrzykiwali homofobiczne bzdety na ich temat. Ani Steve, ani Danny nie dał się złapać na tę przynętę od tamtego jednego razu, kiedy obaj zostali poszkodowani, broniąc swojego honoru.

I jeśli Steve uważał za swój obowiązek trzymać Danny'ego bliżej przy sobie, kiedy poczuł, że coś im zagrażało, to nie było na to rady.

Ponieważ znalazł Danny'ego wiele lat wcześniej i zamierzał go sobie zatrzymać bez względu na to, co myśleli inni ludzie.

Jednak nie mógł zatrzymać go na zawsze i całymi latami nienawidził swojego ojca za tę wymuszoną rozłąkę po "śmierci" jego matki. Jego ojciec nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Steve pozostawał w kontakcie z przyjaciółmi z domu, lecz nie było mowy, żeby Steve całkowicie się odciął, gdy chodziło o Danny'ego.

Niemniej życie pokrzyżowało mu plany i mimo tego, jak żarliwie kochał Danny'ego, dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że obaj mieli masę zajęć, a dusza Steve'a obrała sobie nowy kierunek. Steve był zdeterminowanym pragmatykiem i miał nowe marzenie o wstąpieniu do Marynarki. Gdy to marzenie się spełniło, tak bardzo skupił się na nowych obowiązkach, że Danny się od niego oddalił. To w żadnym razie nie było zamierzone, jednak stracili ze sobą kontakt, a Steve zwyczajnie nie chciał zawracać Danny'emu głowy, jeśli Danny w międzyczasie zaczął żyć własnym życiem.

Zadowolił się utulaniem się do snu myśleniem o dobrych czasach i snuciem rozważań, co mogliby teraz porabiać, gdyby ich sytuacja nie zmieniła się tak drastycznie. Czy Danny zostałby na Hawajach, zamiast przeprowadzać się z powrotem do Jersey? Co by się z nimi stało? Czy zebrałby się na odwagę, żeby wyznać Danny'emu swoje uczucia, i czy te uczucia zostałyby odwzajemnione?

Steve zawsze był praktycznym człowiekiem, bardzo zakorzenionym w rzeczywistości, a jednak w jakiejś części nadal pozostawał przesądny. Bądź co bądź, urodził się i wychował na Hawajach, a tam legendy i folklor były szanowane o wiele mocniej niż gdzie indziej. Tak więc jakaś część Steve'a musiała się zastanawiać, czy jego powtórne spotkanie z Dannym na Hawajach, właśnie wtedy gdy potrzebował go najbardziej, było zbiegiem okoliczności, czy może wysłał w kosmos jakąś formę błagalnego apelu i to jego błaganie zostało wysłuchane.

Całe lata "co by było gdyby" kłębiących mu się w głowie albo kładzenia się spać z myślą o sobie i Dannym mieszkających znowu w tej samej okolicy, o zdobyciu tego, czego docelowo pragnął, zostały wysłuchane i tak oto obaj dotarli do tego punktu.

Steve podjął to ryzyko po wielu latach powtarzania sobie, że zrobiłby to, gdyby dostał taką szansę. Przywołał przeszłość, dodał pewne pytanie, a Danny odpowiedział.

Znalazł Danny'ego ponownie i zamierzał go sobie zatrzymać. I tym razem nie wypuści go z rąk.

Tym sposobem, po kilku latach od ich ponownego spotkania, znajdowali się w sąsiadujących ze sobą apartamentach w Hiltonie, przygotowując się do swojego ślubu.

Ponieważ nie wybierali się w podróż poślubną, ich rodzina i przyjaciele nalegali, by ślub odbył się w jakimś innym miejscu niż ich własne podwórko za domem. Steve'owi wydawało się to trochę śmieszne, bo co to za różnica, czy ceremonia odbędzie się na plaży przy domu czy na plaży przy hotelu? Lecz gdy ich mamy zjednoczyły siły, aby wszystko zaaranżować, zgodzili się na bardziej wyszukaną opcję.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Grace nie mieli się widzieć przed ślubem. Drzwi, które łączyły ich pokoje, zostały zamknięte na klucz i sprawdzone przez Kono, tak więc niewiele mogli zrobić, by zobaczyć, czym ten drugi zajmował się w tym momencie.

Steve podszedł do drzwi i zapukał lekko, wołając Danny'ego po imieniu.

Głos, który odpowiedział, rozległ się tuż po drugiej stronie. - Steve? O co chodzi?

Steve osunął się po drzwiach na podłogę i usiadł, opierając się o nie plecami, nie dbając o to, że jego garnitur może się trochę pognieść.  
\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.

Za drzwiami rozległ się szeleszczący odgłos, a następnie, dobiegający z niskiej wysokości, głos Danny'ego, jakby mężczyzna skopiował zachowanie Steve'a:  
\- Martwiłeś się, że się wycofam albo coś w tym rodzaju?

Steve odwrócił głowę bliżej szczeliny w drzwiach, jakby dzięki temu jego głos miał być wyraźniej słyszany po drugiej stronie.  
\- Nie. Ale chyba sobie przypominam, jak kiedyś mówiłeś mojej matce, że już nigdy więcej nie weźmiesz ślubu. A jednak jesteśmy tu obaj.

\- Byłem wściekły, bo truła mi dupę o sprawach, o których nie miała bladego pojęcia, wróciwszy po tym, jak wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje, no i tak mi się to jakoś wyrwało. Zaufaj mi - jestem całkowicie szczęśliwy, że biorę z tobą ślub. Ale po tym ślubie kończę z tym. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

Steve też był wściekły, kiedy jego matka wróciła. To właśnie przez nią prawie stracił Danny'ego, przez nią rzeczywiście go stracił na jakiś czas. Tylko czysty przypadek sprawił, że ich ścieżki znowu się skrzyżowały. Steve pokręcił głową, przeganiając te myśli, i uśmiechnął się, słysząc końcową deklarację Danny'ego. To było to, ich ostateczny cel.

\- Jak to wtedy było? Kiedy brałeś ślub z Rachel? To znaczy, sam dzień ślubu...

\- To było piekło - odrzekł Danny, po czym odetchnął i zmienił swoją odpowiedź: - Nie, wcale tak nie uważam. To nie było uczciwe. Tamten dzień był... nerwowy, stresujący, radosny, a później, wieczorem... wszyscy byli dosyć pijani. Myślę, że tak powinien wyglądać każdy ślub.

\- Nie jestem zestresowany. Ani nerwowy - oznajmił Steve. I to była prawda, nie odczuwał nerwowości. Czuł, że jest spokojny, opanowany. Wiedział, że robi to, czego pragnął, i wiedział, że Danny jest szczęśliwy, więc czym miałby się denerwować? Jeśli już, to niepokój, którego doświadczał, brał się z czystego zniecierpliwienia. Chciał to nareszcie zrobić.

\- Bo ty nigdy niczego nie robiłeś "typowo", Steven.

\- Ty się denerwujesz?

\- Odrobinę. Nie chcę niczego zepsuć.

\- Masz na myśli dzisiaj czy...

Na parę chwil zapadło milczenie. - Jedno i drugie.

Steve przesunął palcami po drewnie drzwi. - Damy sobie radę, partnerze.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju Steve'a, a gdy się otworzyły, wysunęła się zza nich głowa Kono. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na widok Steve'a, który siedział z podciągniętymi kolanami, opierając się ciężko o drzwi prowadzące do apartamentu Danny'ego, i pstryknęła mu zdjęcie.

\- No co? - spytała niewinnie. - Grace powiedziała, że trzeba wszystko udokumentować. Wstawaj, musimy zejść na dół po schodach, a Grace pojedzie z Dannym windą.

Steve słyszał stłumione dźwięki dochodzące z sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie Danny rozmawiał z Grace, i jakimś cudem wiedział - z pojedynczych słów, które udało mu się wyłapać - że ona także uwieczniła na zdjęciu Danny'ego siedzącego na podłodze. Nie było wątpliwości, że później te dwie fotografie znajdą się obok siebie w ślubnym albumie.

Nie było uroczystego marszu do ołtarza, nie w tradycyjnym sensie. Zamiast tego obaj nadeszli z przeciwnych kierunków i spotkali się na środku przed człowiekiem, który miał udzielić im ślubu.

Steve spojrzał na Danny'ego - który wyglądał doskonale, ubrany w garnitur podobny do tego, jaki miał na sobie Steve, z idealnie ułożonymi włosami, i robił niewiarygodne wrażenie - i wymamrotał pod nosem: "kto znajduje, ten zatrzymuje".

Ponieważ chciał, żeby każdy w otaczającym ich tłumie wiedział, że to właśnie on znalazł Danny'ego, a teraz oficjalnie go sobie zatrzyma.

Znacznie później siedzieli obok siebie, mając na koncie całkiem sporo wypitego alkoholu. Przeżyli opowieści i toasty i przemowy, w których nie zabrakło niczego - od żenujących wspomnień z dzieciństwa po żenujące wspomnienia z ich dorosłego życia - a teraz, kiedy już ich talerze zostały zabrane ze stołu, sączyli szampana z kieliszków, opierając się wygodnie na swoich krzesłach. Ich mamy uznały za konieczność, by na przyjęciu weselnym podano czterodaniowy posiłek. To niewątpliwie była przesada... jednak jedzenie było cholernie dobre.

Steve wyciągnął rękę w stronę Danny'ego i zacisnął dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka, bezwiednie głaszcząc kciukiem jego skórę.  
\- Zdejmij na chwilę swoją obrączkę - powiedział.

Danny popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Już chcesz się rozwieść? - zażartował.

\- Po prostu ją zdejmij. - Steve sięgnął ku niemu drugą ręką, żeby mu w tym pomóc. - Nie powiedziałem ci o tym wcześniej, ale kazałem ją wygrawerować od środka.

Danny podniósł obrączkę w dłoniach, pozwalając, by światło padło na jej wewnętrzną powierzchnię.  
\- "Kto znajduje... Ten zatrzymuje..." - Spojrzał ponownie na Steve'a. - Powiedziałeś to podczas ceremonii. I użyłeś różnych odmian "znaleźć" i "zatrzymać" w swojej przysiędze. Jestem detektywem, zauważam takie rzeczy. Masz może ochotę mnie teraz oświecić?

\- Myślałem o tym od dnia, w którym się spotkaliśmy, a ty siedziałeś na podłodze w naszej klasie, bawiąc się swoim czerwonym wozem strażackim.

Danny uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z poirytowaniem. - Czyli przez cały ten czas, przez całe nasze życie, grałeś według reguł z placu zabaw?

Steve zarumienił się, ale przytaknął. - Coś w tym rodzaju. Ja cię znalazłem. I ja cię zatrzymam. Posiadanie czegoś stanowi dziewięćdziesiąt procent prawa własności.

\- Jak to się dobrze składa, że masz mnie pod ręką, bo twoje zrozumienie prawa jest dosyć fatalne. - Danny wsunął obrączkę z powrotem na swój palec i przechylił się nad podłokietnikiem swojego krzesła, by dotknąć swoim czołem czoła Steve'a. - Kocham cię, ty zwierzaku.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

\- Wiesz co? Kiedy to wszystko dobiegnie końca i wrócimy na górę do tego naszego przytulnego podwójnego apartamentu, będziesz mógł mi dokładnie pokazać, jak bardzo należymy do siebie nawzajem. A cokolwiek znajdziesz pod tym kosztownym garniturem, który mam na sobie, będziesz mógł to sobie zatrzymać, _babe_.

\- Nie da się podważyć logiki placu zabaw. - Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i przycisnął usta do warg Danny'ego, wypełniając ich pocałunek obietnicą. I, no dobrze, zaborczością. Ale Steve już taki był, a Danny i tak go za to kochał.

Ponieważ Danny wiedział, że Steve znalazł go wiele lat temu, i teraz pozwalał, żeby Steve go sobie zatrzymał.

__________________________________________________________ 


End file.
